The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. Semiconductor devices can be classified into memory devices and logic devices. The memory devices can be classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. The volatile memory devices lose data stored therein when power supply is interrupted. The volatile memory devices include, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a static random access memory (SRAM). The non-volatile memory devices retain data stored therein even when power supply is interrupted. The non-volatile memory devices include, for example, a programmable read only memory (PROM), an erasable PROM (EPROM), an electrically EPORM (EEPROM), and a flash memory device. Also, according to a trend of high performance and low power consumption of the semiconductor memory devices, next generation semiconductor memory devices such a resistive random access memory (ReRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM) have been developed. Such next generation semiconductor memory devices use a material having a resistance value that can vary according to current or voltage and can retain the resistance value even though power supply is interrupted.